


sugar, lie to me

by staynight



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staynight/pseuds/staynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kija should really start being careful of what he drinks (or: it seems like Yoon will never be able to find out what exactly is in the Hakuryuu scale).</p>
            </blockquote>





	sugar, lie to me

“What… are these?” Yoon asks, pointing at a jar of white scales that eerily remind him of his previous experience with the ‘scale of Hakuryuu’.

 

The shopkeeper looks over, and lets out a short laugher. She’s a petite lady with greying hair, with a warm smile and the skin of her hands just wrinkled from laundry. “You have sharp eyes, young man! Those are the scales of Hakuryuu – a very effective love potion when doused in water!”

 

 _Again?!_ Yoon thinks, _the last time I got it, horrible things happened… come to think of it, I haven’t gotten a chance to analyze the contents of these scales…_

“Hmm… perhaps this is fate. You can have one of those scales, young man. A little help is always good in times of desperation, right?” She says with a wink as Yoon passes her the payment for the herbs.

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

“You got _another_ free Hakuryuu scale?” Jae Ha asks, guffawing into his towel.

 

Yoon lets out a low hum in acknowledgement, and then sighs, kicking the soil under his feet. It’s an early morning – the sun is slowly rising from the horizon and birds perched on the tall trees around them are only beginning to wake up. As the chirping gets gradually louder, Yoon holds the scale up and scrutinizes it groggily. “Why are you up so early anyway, Jae Ha?”

 

“Kija stole the blankets,” Jae Ha murmurs, dipping the cloth into the gushing stream beside where Yoon is sitting. “It was cold so I couldn’t fall back asleep.”

 

“You,” Yoon gasps, “shared a blanket with Kija?!”

 

Jae Ha slaps the cloth onto the ground and raises both his arms. “Wait,” he says. “It was too cold last night, he was shivering and he couldn’t sleep so I suggested sleeping closer. Then I woke up cold.”

 

Yoon doesn’t say a thing, but just covers his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt, trying to muffle his laughter so much that tears are forming at the corners of his eyes.

 

“It’s not funny, pretty boy. You have no right to laugh at the poor me when you get to sleep in a nice, toasty tent next to the pretty Yona, you know,” Jae Ha grumbles, messily tossing the cloth onto a thin branch and walks off into the forest. “I shouldn’t have told you anything. Anyway, have breakfast without me. I’ll be back soon.”

 

The leaves rustle as the Ryokuryuu leaps through the greens. Yoon just smiles into the distance, remembering the faint flush of red on the tips of Jae Ha’s ears and his cheeks when he was recounting his story.

 

He peers at the smooth, white scale in his hands and wonder if this can be considered as a time of desperation.

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

“I hope this much water is enough to dissolve the entire scale…” Yoon sets the cup of water with the scale in it on the table as he returns to grinding more herbs to make medicine in case of emergencies. He hums a light tune, enjoying the light morning breeze and the sweet smell of nature and spring. Never would he have imagined that he would be out venturing in the vast world, surviving using his own abilities and actually enjoying it. Maybe one day if—

 

“Good morning, Yoon!”

 

“Oh – good morning, Kija. Did you manage to sleep well? I heard it was freezing last night. Ah, anyway, could you help me find Jae Ha? He’s somewhere in the woods, and breakfast is almost ready.”

 

“It was cold, but Jae Ha was really warm so I slept well,” Kija replies, “this drink is sure tasty though. Make more of this, okay? I’ll be off, then!”

 

_Drink?_

 

Yoon turns around swiftly, but Kija is gone, much like the cup of dissolved Hakuryuu scale. Oh, no.

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

Kija thinks he has a lot to be grateful for regarding his dragon abilities, one of those being the extra sensitive sensor for the other dragons. But why was it so hard to locate Jae Ha? Doesn’t he get tired of jumping all over the place? It doesn’t help that his chest has been really tight since earlier and his vision is beginning to blur, so he stops his search and plops down on the floor, cross-legged. His lungs feel heavy and his brain feels like its fried. His heart is pounding, and he’s so lost, like he’s finding something, but what? It’s getting tiring to breathe – he _needs_ something—

 

“Kija? What are you doing out here?”

 

It’s Jae Ha – his green hair is striking in the morning sun even though the shade of emerald resembles the greenery all around him, but it’s _Jae Ha_ , it seems like he stands out amongst everything—“Jae Ha… my chest is burning… it hurts when I look at you,” he pants as Jae Ha approaches him in timid steps, “you…”

 

Jae Ha crouches near Kija, not daring to go any closer. Kija’s face is entirely flushed red, the tips of his hair soaked in sweat and his eyes are glazed, the vast entirety of the sky reflected in his beautiful, beautiful blue eyes. Suddenly, Kija’s hands are fists around the thick material of Jae Ha’s clothes – he’s shaking, eyes tearing up, small puffs of hot air escaping his lips as he gazes into Jae Ha’s eyes.

 

“W—What are you doing, Kija? Are you sick?” Jae Ha places the back of his hand against Kija’s forehead, and he can’t help but feel his face turn red as Kija reaches up to grab his hand, holding it against his heated cheek.

 

“I’m not sick… I want you to touch me,” Kija cries, and Jae Ha’s heart skips a beat. He’s always denied it within himself, but Jae Ha holds the most interest in Kija, out of the four dragons, because the Hakuryuu was raised and brainwashed into unbelievable things and his sole purpose in life was to fulfill the duties of a Hakuryuu – to serve his master, to bear children and continue the bloodline, to live like a puppet. It always amazes Jae Ha, and the two of them always clashed due to different ideals, but still. But still, Jae Ha is unable to deny this creeping feeling of attraction crawling up his spine just as Kija closes in so close that Jae Ha can count the number of eyelashes Kija has.

 

“I know this feeling,” Kija mumbles, “I have felt it before… one night… to Yona… I… Yoon? Drink…” He collapses sideways and Jae Ha catches him with his arms, exasperated.

 

“What, it was just the love potion?” Jae Ha sighs, staring down at the panting Kija, his fluttering eyelashes, trembling hands and heaving chest. “I thought…”

 

Kija sits up and stares at Jae Ha with half-lidded eyes. “Jae Ha… why are you so disobedient… you… need to serve our master… you’re rude… I don’t like you, but I do…You make my heart thump… like… last night…” He trails off. Jae Ha averts his eyes for a moment, and when he turns back, Kija is even closer to him, their noses almost touching. “Please,” Kija whispers.

 

Well, then. Jae Ha was trying to restrain himself from doing anything, but now Kija’s gone and done it. He cups the sides of Kija’s face and plants his lips onto Kija’s, feeling his face getting unbelievably warm. Kija moves away first, letting out a soft, breezy chuckle. “That was weak, Jae Ha,” Kija slurs, “but I still… Jae Ha, I really like—”

 

 _Thud_. Kija falls onto the ground, but gets up almost instantaneously. “Eh? Jae Ha?” Kija blinks, surprised, “I found you! Yoon said we’re supposed to head back for breakfast!”

 

Jae Ha sighs, mentally beating himself up in his mind for getting carried away when Kija was just under the influence of the potion. He’d experienced it once, how could he not know how that felt? How could he have…? “Let’s go, then.”

 

 

Kija tugs on his hand, and they begin walking back. “Whatever I said just now… I… I don’t think they were entirely false,” Kija says, voice soft. He’s walking in front, so Jae Ha can’t see his face, but his ears are already bright red.

 

Grinning, Jae Ha scoops Kija into his arms. As they leap back to where Yoon is waiting (furiously), Jae Ha thanks his ancestors for his incredible jumping skills.

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

“So he really drank it,” Yoon says, pulling a glum face. “There goes my chance of ever analyzing its contents. Anyway,” his frown becomes a huge, smug smirk, and Jae Ha rolls his eyes. “Care to share about the experience with Kija under the influence of the potion?”

 

“No!” Jae Ha yells almost immediately, cheeks red. There was no way he was going to describe the embarrassing incident to Yoon – who will most probably rub it in his face whenever he doesn’t need it.

 

“So you liked it, then,” Yoon whistles. “Weren’t you a huge flirt before we met you? Why are you blushing like a little girl—” he barely avoids the flying dagger from the Ryokuryuu, “but don’t worry, I won’t press you for an answer. You just need to know it yourself.”

 

Jae Ha doesn’t answer, just stares at Kija yelling at Hak in the midst of his attempt to clean his spear, and sighs. Yoon snorts before skipping towards Shin-Ah and Yona, who were trying to wake Xeno up, leaving Jae Ha alone.

 

As his heart swells again, watching Kija laugh brightly at Hak, drenched in water, he realizes that his answer is probably yes.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i haven't written anything in half a year, and school's just out for me, so please be kind. i've fallen for this pair ever since the love potion chapter and you can probably feel my desperation across the entire 1,500 words, RIGHT? i hate myself too. this is really short because IT WAS JUST A LAME EXCUSE TO WRITE MORE LOVE POTION THINGS and i didn't want to butcher stuff any further, but i hope to regain my previous standard as time passes....
> 
> thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
